Terms Of Service
Everything on this Internet site ("Site") is: Copyright © 2010 - 2013 IdzTech, All rights reserved. 'Disclaimer' Gene splicing and manipulation should only be performed by professionals and is nothing you should try at home. Should you accidentally create some sort of monster or horrible abomination, the adoption center might not be an option and IdzTech will not take any responsibility in such case. 'Cookies' This Site is using cookies (small files) to be able to have you logged in, these type of cookies are called "session cookies" and are not stored permanently on your computer. If we did not use cookies you'd have to log in every time you clicked a link. These type of cookies disappear when you close your web browser. If you don't allow this use of cookies, simply leave this Site by closing your browser. 'Multiple Accounts' Multiple accounts are NOT allowed. Having more then one account is NOT allowed, by Facebook and OviPets. 'Warranty Info' This Site, including any content or information contained within it or any Site-related service, or any product or service licensed or purchased through the Site, or any software downloaded from the site is provided "AS IS" with no representations or warranties of any kind, either expressed or implied, including, but not limited to the implied warranties merchantability, fitness for a particular purpose, and noninfringement. You acknowledge that any warranty that is provided in connection with any of the products or services described here in is provided solely by the owner, advertiser or manufacturer of that product and/or service, and not by IdzTech. You also acknowledge that your access to the Site and/or related services will not be free of interruptions. You assume total responsibility and risk for your use of this Site and Site-related services. Neither is IdzTech responsible or liable for any direct, indirect, incidental, consequential, special, exemplary, punitive or other damages under any contract, neglience, strict liability or other theory arising out of or relating in any way to the Site, Site-related services and/or content or information contained within the Site. Your sole remedy for dissatisfaction with the Site, Site-related services and/or content or information contained within the Site is to stop using the Site and/or those services. A possibility exists that the Site could include inaccuracies or errors. Although IdzTech attempts to ensure the integrity and the accuracy of the Site, it makes no guarantees whatsoever as to the correctness or accuracy of the Site. In the event that such an inaccuracy arises, please inform IdzTech so that it can be corrected. 'Acknowledgement' This Site may contain links to other Web sites operated by third parties ("Linked Sites"). You acknowledge that, when you click on a link to visit a Linked Site, IdzTech neither endorses nor is affiliated with the Linked Site and is not responsible for any content that appears on the Linked Site. You also acknowledge that the owner of the Linked Site neither endorses nor is affiliated with IdzTech. 'Code of Conduct' While using the Site or Site-related services, you agree not to: Restrict or inhibit any other user from using and enjoying the Site and services; post or transmit any unlawful, fraudulent, threatening, abusive, libelous, defamatory, obscene or otherwise objectionable or harmful information of any kind; post or transmit any information or software that contains a virus, worm, trojan or other harmful or disruptive component; or post or transmit materials in violation of another party's copyright or intellectual property rights. IdzTech has no obligation to monitor the Site or Site-related services. However, you acknowledge and agree that IdzTech has the right to monitor the Site and Site-related services and to disclose any information necessary to operate the Site properly, to protect itself and customers and to comply with legal obligations or governmental requests. IdzTech reserves the right to refuse to post or to remove any information or materials, in whole or in part, that are unacceptable, offensive or in violation of this Agreement. IdzTech also reserves the right to prohibit any user who, in IdzTech's sole discretion, violates the Code of Conduct, the Sites Rules, or other terms of this Agreement from using the Site and related services. Such prohibition may occur without notice to the user. 'Changes To Game Play' We reserve the right to at any time change make necessary changes to the game and how it is played to keep the game balanced and enjoyable. This includes but is not limited to; changes in research times; tech trees; credit costs etc. 'Legal Compliance and Security Notice' This is a private computer system that is restricted to authorized individuals. Actual or attempted unauthorized use of this computer system will result in criminal and or civil prosecution. We reserve the right to view, monitor and record activity on the system without notice or permission. Any information obtained by monitoring, reviewing or recording is subject to review by law enforcement organizations in connection with the investigation or prosecution of possible criminal activity on the system. If you are not an authorized user of this system or do not consent to continued monitoring, exit the system at this time. All actual or attempted unauthorized use of this computer system will be handed directly to our partner in these matters. 'Elastic Clause' IdzTech reserves the right to delete any account that appears offensive, and ban users from using our system for any reason and without notice. ' ' Category:Suggested for Deletion